Earth X Vol 1 5
** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * The Skull's Forces ** ** ** ** ** * * Doombots * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** ** *** **** Items: * Lockjaw's Antennae Vehicles: * Daredevil's Motorcycle | Notes = * Alex Ross Inked p. 20 | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features the Iron Avengers (Quicksilver, Giant Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Vision and Hawkeye) and Thor in his female form. The female version of Thor is reminiscent of , which featured a story in an alternate universe in which Jane Foster (First appearance ) had found Thor's hammer instead of Donald Blake and became the heroine known as Thordis. * Page 2-3: In panel 2 the Asgardian's depicted here are Thor (first appearance ), Odin (first appearance ) & Loki (First appearance ). The middle of this two page spread shows Asgard, the land of the Asgardian gods, it was first shown in . Panel 2 on page 3 shows Thor being changed into Donald Blake and cast to Earth. Odin did this to teach Thor humility, when Thor first appeared in it was as Donald Blake. Thor did not learn the true nature of his Donald Blake identity until . * Page 4-5: Panel 1 shows Donald Blake finding the walking stick that -- when struck against the ground -- change into his hammer Mjolnir, circa . The center of this two page spread shows Thor in his "classic" costume circa the 1960's. It also shows the original members of the Avengers (formed thanks to the manipulation by Loki in ) members shown are Ant Man (Hank Pym), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Hulk (Bruce Banner) and the Janet van Dyne (Wasp) as they all first appeared in the first issue of the Avengers. Panels 1-3 on page 5 show a number of Asgardians and related denizens, they are (from left to right, top to bottom) Beta Ray Bill, an alien from the planet Korbin given a hammer similar to Thor in ; Sif, Thor's long time companion who first appeared in ; The Warriors Three (Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral) warriors of Asgardian legend, and allies of Thor who first appeared in ; Balder the Brave the warrior god who first appeared in ; And finally Odin, who also appeared in . * Page 7: The Doombots stalking the Inhumans on this page were robots used to defend Latveria under Dr. Doom's rule. These Doombots first appeared in . * Page 9 panel 3: The Daredevil pictured here first appeared in he is not to be confused with Matt Murdock, the original Daredevil. * Page 11 Panel 3: Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) is the central focus of this panel he first appeared in . * Page 12: Panel 2 the image of Captain Marvel (Mar-Vel) is conjured up by Bruce Banner, Mar-Vel was a Kree soldier that ended up becoming a defender of Earth, he first appeared in . The costume he is wearing in this panel was given to him in . Panel 3 shows Captain Marvel on his death bed, Mar-Vel originally died of cancer in , pictured around his death bed in this panel are Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Vision, Beast (Hank McCoy), Ant Man (Hank Pym) and Cyclops (Scott Summers). * Page 14: Thor and the Iron Avengers are battling Frost Giants (Aka the Giants of Jotunheim) in this one page spread. Frost Giants are the dominant species of one of the nine worlds of Asgard known as Niffleheim. Thor first battled them in . * Page 14: Pictured in panel 4 is Tony Stark (First appearance . * Page 15: In panel 2 Loki mentions Hercules, the Greek god. Thor and Hercules have a long history together starting back with their first clash in . In panel 3 Thor mentions Hela, who is the Asgardian goddess of death, she first clashed with Thor back in . Panel 4, Midgard is the Asgardian term for Earth. * Page 16: In this one page spread we see Scott Summers speaking to his family via a communication device. Family members present are his brother Havok (Alex Summers), who was an occasional member of the X-Men with his brother he first appeared in . Next is Polaris (Lorna Dane) daughter of Magneto, occasional member of the X-Men and love to Havok, she first appeared in . Finally there is Corair (Christopher Summers) Scott's father who was kidnapped by the alien Shi'Ar years ago and became a member of the space pirates known as the Starjammers. He and his fellow 'Jammers first appeared in . * Page 17: Scott mentions "Jean" and his mother in panel 2. "Jean" is referring to Jean Grey a fellow X-Man who first met Scott in and have had a long history of romance. Corsair's wife Katherine Anne Summers was raped and killed by Shi'Ar Emperor D'Ken, this even was recounted back . * Page 18: Panel 1 we see Wolverine (James Howlett) in not exactly the same shape he was in when he first appeared in . Panel 2 we see Jean Grey also not in the very best of shape either, she was a member of the original X-Men and first appeared in . Panel 3 Wolverine is explaining that his healing factor keeps him in good health, which should have prevented his weight gain and hair loss, but for reasons unexplained have not. * Page 19: On panel 2 Luna and Medusa have found Dr. Doom's Time Machine, which Dr. Doom originally used in . The quote at the end of this chapter is by G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936) a British writer from the early 20th century, he is best known for his novel "The Man Who Was Thursday." * The appendix makes mention of the following characters: Tony Stark (as mentioned he used to be Iron Man); Scott Lang the 2nd Ant-Man, he first appeared in in which he stole Hank Pym's original Ant Man costume to save his daughter Cassie (Who is also mentioned in this Appendix, she also appeared in ); Carol Danvers (first appearing in ) was a long time ally of Captain Marvel, she gained Kree Physiology and super powers in and has gone through many changes since she became known as Ms. Marvel (circa ) and has been a frequent ally of the Avengers (originally joining in ); Wonder Man (Simon Williams) was turned into a being of pure Ionic energy to battle the , he eventually joined the group in ; The Controller (Basil Sandhurst, first ) a former cripple in an exo suit that used hypno discs to create an army of slaves; Justin Hammer (1st: ) was a long time business rival to Tony Stark and a criminal financier that would often hire villains to attack his rivals; Blacklash (Mark Scarlotti, ) used a special whip as a weapon was often hired to battle Stark; There have actually been three people who have used the guise of Blizzard, for the sake of this narrative they are most probably speaking of the 2nd, a petty thug known as Donny Gill (Iron Man #233) who based his device on the original Blizzard (Gregor Shapanka, first appeared in Tales of Suspense #45 and was killed in ); Unicorn (Milos Masaryk) was a Russian spy turned criminal that had a helmet with a "Unicron horn" that fired concussive blasts he first appeared in ; Count Nafaria was a member of the Maggia crime family that often used his vast wealth to try and take over the world he first appeared in ; "Osborn" refers to Norman Osborne, the original Green Goblin; "M.O.D.O.K" was a creature created by AIM with the Cosmic Cube and eventually usurped control of the group, he first appeared in ; "Xavier" refers to X-Men founder Charles Xavier (AKA Professor X, first appearance ); Mentions of Jean Grey's loss of telepathic ability is not the first time she did not have her telepathic powers, they were originally shut down by Professor X when she was still learning to control her abilities (As depicted in ) she has them reactivated by Professor X around , she lost those abilities again when she was replaced by the Phoenix Force and then revived in . | Recommended = | Links = }}